1.19 (Stranger Danger Update)
Do not edit this page without Henriot5's permission. Thank you! 1.19 is an update released in 2021, and is focused more towards Bedrock than Java. This was a game changing update towards bedrock, while Java got the same update but was 1.18. Features Snapshot 21w26a Dead Trees are being added! It will still be oak. But the dead leaves could be used to make a net! Only spawns after thunderstorms in oak biomes. Fixed bug glitch, with cave sounds. Removed Diorite, due to the block attracting lighting when replaced, or mi, will be returned in 2022! Snapshot 21w26b New Block textures. * Bone blocks, now are a bit more thinner * Wood, more real * Leaves are not compacted. Removed Fletching Table, due to bugs with the villagers when it was around. Will be back in 1.19.01! Upgraded Composter block Snapshot 21w27c Piglin beasts changed to Nether Hounds. Added Victims * Little people that look hurt, but they will attack hard and swiftly Zombified Piglins removed, because of bug's but will return in 2.0, after the bug's fixed. Snapshot 21w27d Flesh blocks added. Flesh added * Will heal when eating, but will cause a new effect, grossness(same as when walking on Flesh blocks) Grossness effect added * Will cause retching feel, and the character will not be able to move for another 20 seconds. Though over time it gets better. Twister block added * Will suck everything in * Can only be obtained in Creative * If combined will make a twister/tornado Tornadoes are now here! 3 disasters the community voted on, Tsunami's, Twisters, and Volcanoes! Twisters won! Extremely dangerous, may spawn after rain or before it. Will last for about two-three minutes. Snapshot 21w28e Godunk added * A creature that looks like a pink demon. Will be found in Nether and 3% chance of spawning in the overworld. Sea Serpents added * The oceans are now more dangerous! * These won't be considered bosses but will have 150 health. * Come in 3 sizes, small, medium, and big. * Drop Serpent scales which can be used to make Serpent Armor and Serpent Blade Flower Creep added! * Makes forests more dangerous. Wil attack you as well as gives you nausea. * Will hunt in packs, but that is undecided yet! Slenderman added! * Yes, Slenderman! * If you look at him, you die. * Will hunt you until you kill him * Drops Slender tentacles and Slender clothing. * Is found at night in spruce forests. Snapshot 21w28f Cities are now more complicated and rare. Sinkhole bug fixed, now will only spawn in deserts, and mesa. Only 5% in any other biome. Thyolide added! * A poisonous ore that within the radius of 10 blocks will inflict nausea and poison. Netherwart forest, nether weed fixed, will no more, stop you from moving within interaction. Villages will now generate in Swamps, as the AI has been fixed. Volcano mission is ending, this is your last chance to download the map! Snapshot 21w29g A New dragon! An elecric dragon is being added! * Deals 10 hearts per damage * Has 500 health * Drops electric dragon scales * Will be able to craft Mineral Water, fixed. Will no longer allow 10 extra health. Carnivourous plants added! * 10 health * Will drop vines, bugs, and drop's of poison. * Will attack within 5 blocks * Deal 10 seconds of poison Snapshot 21w30h Slashed Tongues, are now removed due to it being OP, and easy to get with hacks. Bug fixes. * Bees do not glitch the game out when swarming * Volcanic ash, light glitch fixed * Inventory area light glitch fixed. * Bullet slots light glitch fixed. Snapshot 21w30i Scare tunnels are now a thing! * found deep underground * contain blue vines * Blue vines will take hold of you if you come to close * Kill them with fire * Heal villagers there as they have become zombies * VInes drop blue dust * Used to make a vine twister Bug fixes Bullets now fly slower or faster, dependent on the weapon used Bazooka removed. Snapshot 21w31j Villages will now be threatend with more raids than before. This is only for this update. And will be removed in 2.0 Category:Fan Made Updates